Sebastian's Slaves
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: No, not like that. This is just a bunch of drabbles of my Role Playing with my group. I decided to make it into a fanfiction. Just for the heck of it. Follow the adventures of Magic the cat and her friends of Black Butler! Lots of cursing inside!


**Okay, in this awesome RP game called 'Feral Heart' I am in a Black Butler Role play group that I met last night when I was playing. I met the Sebastian and Grell of the group while they were getting off. **

**That same day, I had met a first Sebastian and as a joke as he talked to another Ciel, I turned into a Cat. He was gone in another map by the time I came back but it wasnt long before I met this one. **

**Before I went to bed, he(or she, I don't know if the sebastian's a girl mod.) invited me to the group. Awesome name by the way. Sebastian's Slaves XD**

**I met them today and for the first time met the Ciel and Pluto of the group. a lot more happened than this little story but this is all I could remember. It was two hours ago!**

**so, this is a fan fictional short Role Played story. **

**Leave me a review and I might write more about our adventures! **

**Also, play Feral Heart! I love the game!**

* * *

Sebastian walked by the river, Ciel and Grell in tow. Around them were many other people but they were ignored.

By Sebastian's feet was a slender black cat who had been following Sebastian and Grell since the night before when the cat caught them screwing around near a waterfall.

Of course, Sebastian kept the beautiful thing. It was pure black and white and had the brightest yellow eyes. It was female and really liked Sebastian and Grell but today was the first meeting of Ciel.

Sebastian hadn't figured out a name to call her yet so everyone just called her Cat. Of course, she also met Pluto who was up ahead of them. Cat and Pluto hadn't spoken to each other yet.

Ciel glanced at the water, then at Sebastian.

" I SHALL SWIM IN THE WATER WITH THE POOR PEOPLE!" Ciel bellowed before stripping himself to his boxers and jumping in.

"Oh god.. That water is dirty!" Sebastian called after him.

"It is really dirty. It smells. " Grell said, poking his finger in the water.

"Smells like cat piss and dirt. I should know. " Cat said smartly. Sebastian said nothing, glancing at his cat before shouting at his young master again.

"COME OUT OF THAT WATER!" Sebastian yelled out.

"Clean the lake, Sebby. It stinks. " Grell ordered.

"You really should stop him. " Cat said.

"I can't swim!" Ciel suddenly cried out. Cat walked over to the edge of the water, sniffing it before turning to Sebastian.

"I don't have to go after him, do I?" Cat asked, before Grell jumped into the water, lying on his back and spreading his legs at Sebastian with a wink.

"I'm not going into that nasty water. " Sebastian stated flatly. "He got himself in there, he can get himself out. "

"If you don't save the brat, you don't get his soul. " Grell said smartly.

"Shut up, Grell. He didnt order it. "

"SEBASTIAN, I ORDER YOU TO SAVE ME!" Ciel screamed out. Sebastian groaned before diving into the water after his young master. Cat threaded over to Grell.

"How was it?" She asked, glancing at Grell.

"How was what?" Grell asked.

"How was the sex, duh. You drugged Sebastian last night with fruit punch. How was it?"

"Oh, very satisfying. " Grell said with a curt nod and a fanged smile. As he smiled, Sebastian dropped Ciel on the edge of the water, slamming his body into the rock of the ground. Cat walked over, tapping Ciel with her paw.

"He dead. " She said.

Ciel jumped up, and ran away.

"Never mind. " she said, rolling her eyes. She smiled as Ciel jumped back into the water.

"Damn it, that water stinks! " Sebastian cursed. "Ciel!"

"Fuck you!" Ciel yelled back.

"Tell him we have cake. " Cat suggested

"WE HAVE CAKE!" Grell shouted at the child.

"WE HAVE TEA AND CAKE!" Cat yelled out.

"I'll get him. " Grell said, doing Sebastian a favor. He dog-paddled to Ciel while Cat and Sebastian chatted.

Sebastian ran his suddenly dry glove fingers through Cat's fur.

"Mew. " Cat me owed, smiling up at the demon.

"I name you...Magic!"

"Magic? Fine with me. " Magic said, nodding.

"Lovely!" Sebastian said, clapping his hands. Grell slammed Ciel's body into the ground. To piss Ciel and Grell off, Sebastian gave Ciel mouth to mouth.

Magic laughed loudly with yowls as Ciel punched and slapped Sebastian and Grell glared at the brat. Then Sebastian shoved a whole pie up Ciel's butt.

"Get the fuck off me!" Cel said, shoving Sebastian away.

"Why the fuck is my butt warm, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded. Sebastian shrugged and Ciel stood up.

Ciel shivered, walking up the lake with Magic next to him.

Magic stretched, closing her eyes, not noticing Ciel crawling up behind her. Suddenly, she was getting molested and almost rapped by the young master.

"Young master!"

"Ciel!"

"Wtf is the matter with you?!" Magic screamed, clawing at the teen who finally got off and smiled at her. Then he ran off.

"What the fuck was that?!" Magic demanded.

"I don't know. " Sebastian said.

"It's getting crowded here." Grell said suddenly.

"Yeah, it is getting crowded here. Lets go somewhere with less people. " Sebastian and Grell took off up the river. Ciel was still running around and Magic stayed for a while longer. Pluto had went back to the mansion a long time ago.

Magic bolted after the duo, Ciel in tow. They were at the top of a large mountain, looking down at all the peasants.

Sebastian laid down and Magic took her place on top of him, grinning the whole time. They met the Joker up there and everyone (expect Magic because she was too small) hugged and laid down on the ground. They all became Magic's couch but Sebastian was her favorite. Or so she said.

Joker ran off after Ciel tried to put him in the closet, mostly to find more famous folks and Grell looked at the scenery while Ciel and Sebastian remained as Magic's couches.

Ciel got up, walked a distance and yelled "Sebastian, stand in front of me!"

Magic got off Sebastian, not paying attention to the scene unfolding and finally realized Ciel had proposed!

Sebastian was excited of course and Grell was pissed as hell.

" So, can I be the flower kitty?" Magic asked Sebastian as he was snuggling up to Ciel.

"Sure!"

"Awesome!" Magic snickered. "So when's the wedding?"

"Today. Five minutes from now. Ciel answered.

"I HAVE TO GET MY DRESS READY!" Sebastian said, bolting off a few miles but still in hearing range.

"Wait, who's topping? If you're bottom Sebastian then yeah wear a dress. " Magic said, walking after him with Ciel and Grell in tow.

"No, Sebastian's topping. " Ciel said. "He always tops. "

"Then wear a suit!" Magic snapped.

"He didn't top me last night!" Grell said giggling at the pissed off look on Ciel's face.

"Yeah he did. You drugged the fruit punch and I saw him screwing you. " Magic said.

"...IM A VIRGIN!" Ciel screamed suddenly.

"Not for long. " Grell said.

"Not after the wedding. " Magic said.

"Never too long. " Sebastian said.

" Sebastian!" Ciel demanded. "Take me!"

"Grell, take Ciel for me, I'm busy. " Sebastian said, fiddling around with a rock while Magic sat down next to him.

"No. "

In the end, Grell did and Ciel was pissed.

"I hate you, Sebastian! I'm leaving you for Grell because he has a bigger dick then you!" Ciel screeched.

Sebastian laid at the top of the mountain depressed and angry as Ciel laughed and ran around after Grell.

"It's okay. " Magic said, patting Sebastian's head.

"I can only trust Magic the cat, now!" Sebastian cried. Magic hugged him tightly and continued to pat his head comfortingly.

"It's okay. " she said again.

"It's not okay, Magic! " Sebastian snapped.

"Ciel has a fiancée anyway and you two didn't even get married yet so...yeah. " Magic said suddenly.

"And Ciels like 12. " Grell pointed out as he ran by.

"Ciel, you suck!" Sebastian shouted.

" I'm Rick, damn it!" Ciel shouted back.

"No, I'm Rick, Grell's Lori! Damn it Carl!" Sebastian laughed, sitting up.

"Really? Really..." Magic said, clearly not amused by the Walking Dead reference.

"I am the Lorax!" Ciel yelped.

"No, I'm the Lorax!" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, Sebastian's secretly the Lorax. "

"Omigosh, Germany!" Sebastian said suddenly.

"I hate you guys!" Ciel cried like a bitch and ran off.

" 'Murcia time. " Sebastian said, transforming into America and Grell into Italy which was the best Italy.

"Don't touch me. " Germany gruffed out as They approached with Magic in tow.

"Bitch, I will hug you so hard, that you will die!" Magic snapped, snapping her paws. She hugged Germany, then Italy, then America.

Then she disappeared into sparkles and hasn't been seen sense.

"Guess she really was Magic. " America/ Sebastian said with a shrug.

* * *

**Fun time with the Author!**

**Here we are! Yeah, he named me Magic which I thought was awesome. Now, let me know if you guys are playing Feral Heart and I'll look you up!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! **

**Leave me a review, please!**

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


End file.
